This world we live in
by ShimmeringSpirit
Summary: A spin off from separated forever. A new enemy is out to get the penguins and they get separate once again, meeting more new friends, more new enemies and more twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, now here a new story! Nobody is reading ****power of the five ****so I am starting this story! This is kinda like my book separated forever but I am adding more twist and turns. Enjoy!**

* * *

It all started on a dark, ordinary night. The time must of been 2000 in military time as all four penguins were off on their own. Kowalski was using his clipboard and fixing his heat ray. Private was watching the Lunacorns and you could hear Rico's groans from the corner of the room. I was just watching over them, there was nothing better to do anyways. Then I heard Kowalski irritated growl.

" Ugh"! Kowalski hissed and threw the heat ray on the floor. The thing made a spark. And another spark that lit into a flame. Kowalski yelped and jumped back from the blueish flame. Private jerked away from the t.v in time to leap away to safely near me. Rico hacked up a fire extinguisher and the flame turn into a small cloud of smoke.

" Kowalski, what the heck was that"! I shouted over the noise of the fire extinguisher.

" Sorry, Skipper! I just couldn't get it to work! It was like locked..". The scientist trailed off his shouts and looked puzzled. Rico finished putting out the fire and hacked it back up. We just stood there for a few moments until Private spoke up.

" Um, Rico? Did you hack up a bomb too"? He asked and point to the black shiny bomb on the ground. Rico looked over at us with a puzzled look.

" Uh No". Rico said slowly and we watched the bomb. Then I realized the bomb was _lit _and at to _blow._

" Take cover"! I hollered and Rico grunted in panic and Private gasped. Kowalski yanked the slight-panicky Rico behind the table while I grabbed Private's flipper and we hid behind the T.V.

" Skippah..". I heard Private and \ as soon after he said that, before I had time to respond, the bomb exploded. It was pretty loud and the room lit up for a flash. But after the H.Q lit up with gray smoke, making all of us cough uncontrollably. Then I heard 2 loud bangs and Private voice rose up again. " Kowalski? Rico? Skipper, what's going on"?

I peered my head around but all I could see was thick, grayish black smoke. I whispered back, " I'm not sure. I am gonna check, you stay here". I could see a bit of doubt in his eyes but I slid out from behind the T.V. Still just black nothingness. " Who's there? Show your-AH"! I screeched as I felt something slice my foot. I soon heard another loud bang as something hit my head.

That last thing I heard was Private gasp and scream.

* * *

**Sorry that it is short! So who do you think is out to get the penguins? Review to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Skipper P.O.V)

I slowly regained consciousnesses and fluttered my eyes open. I really have no idea at this point who the heck it could be. Blowhole attacked us once again only a month ago so I doubt it was him. Hans showed up after 3 months ago, so that leaves him out too. That snake Savio was sent to Canada over almost eating a little girl so He was out too. Rat King guy couldn't have sneaked inside and just knocked us out. Clemson wouldn't do something like this either. Yup, no idea at this point.

I glanced to my left where I saw Private, Kowalski and Rico chained to the wall by their flippers and feet. I was chained to the wall too but I was a good yard away from the others. The three penguins were either asleep or unconscious, I couldn't them. Then I heard the door creak up and an animal came in.

It had rusty brown eyes and sleek body. It's red with brown striped tail swished as she came in. Her ears were black with white as snow outline and were perked. Her round head was red with a white muzzle, chin, cheeks and eye brows. The red panda's snout was pointed high in the air with her black noes. The stomach and legs were ebony black and silver claws out stretched. It was Safara, a red panda. I thought I would never see _her _again. I saw her coming up to me so I guess she saw my confused look.

" Ugh, you again! Couldn't you get captured somewhere else"? Safara hissed pretty annoyed.

" I thought I never have to see you again. Who you working for this time"? I growled with my death glare. She snorted and lashed her striped tail.

" Nobody. I can handle myself. I just need to see other peoples strategies and I'm all set. So plan to separate you six didn't work I see". She commented pacing slowly in front of me.

" Don't get any Ideas". I threatened but came out worriedly.

" So I thought. Why get all 6 of you and pair them up to separated? Wouldn't it be easy for me to get only four of you? And harder if the four of you are separated by yourselves. That is just my plan". She said placing her paw on my stomach and claws slowly digging in. I winced once a little trail of blood trickled down and struggled a bit. " Struggling _useless _you know". Safara smirked and dug her paw in more at the word useless.

" But this isn't"! I exclaimed and kicked her head, making her drop the remote and I pressed my webbed foot agents the release button. I leaped down while Private, Rico and Kowalski dropped to the ground still asleep. " There asleep.. right"? I asked, not really expecting a answer as I got in a defense stance.

" I don't kill, I torture to death". The red panda said witch was a lie. I seen her kill with my own eyes but I didn't press on. Safara growled and pounced on me. Yanking her off, she hissed and I felt her claws dig into my shoulder. I got her off in time but she jumped right back on, ready for round two. My growl turned in a yelp as she bit my leg. The next thing was a blur but I was yanked down to the ground. I grabbed something fluffy, maybe her ear and yanked. Witch resulted in a yelp and more claws for me.

" Ugh". I heard someone groan. I think it was Private starting to wake up. I was on my feet but the bite to my foot really took my toll and soon tripped over my own feet.

" Ha. Say goodbye to your boys". Safara said and Kowalski voice popped up.

" Huh, what? What up with the red panda? Skipper? Skipper where are you"? I raised my flipper indicating I was on the ground. " Skipper"! Kowalski cried. I heard Private gasp and Rico grunt. Then the white flash of light came and swished the room before disappearing. Then Kowalski was gone. This happened to Kowalski and Rico too I was last and felt her paw on my cheek.

" Bye Skipper. And hopefully I won't see you again. _EVER". _Again I gasped as Safara paw dug into my face and the white flash swooshed the room. I finally went unconscious.

* * *

**So how is it? Please R&R! Will update on Thanksgiving ( tomorrow) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is Kowalski's chapter! Hope you like and please R&R!**

* * *

Kowalski woke up suddenly and felt as dizzy as if he was sleeping for hours. But he knew he was asleep for only minutes. The last thing I remembered was waking up seeing a red panda , who he never saw in my life pressing a red button. And seeing Skipper bleeding on the ground and Private and Rico moaning. Now he was here. Kowalski peered around. Where was here anyways?

All he could see was the winter frosted trees and shadows passing by. Snow fairly drizzled down and the wind howled like crazy. A few snow-covered plants swayed in the wind. The weather seemed like a possible blizzard. Dark blue shined down from the sky making the whole forest gloomy.

He shivered at the coldness and cursed under my breath for being a warm climate penguin. This place was very creepy. He stood up and started to waddle around. He saw the shadow of something white and then noticed it was a arctic fox. He ducked behind a thick tree and held his breath as the shadowy figure vanished. Breathing a sign of relief, Kowalski jerked around and saw rodents called collared lemming scurrying around. For a frozen forest, there was quite a lot animals.

" How are you"? A voice said making me jump into a attack stance and then hitting my head agents the tree. I groaned slightly and rubbed my head. " Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Silver-mist. And you are"? She asked me. I looked up at her.

She was a snowy owl and she had sapphire eyes that reminded me of Skipper's. Silver-mist was white and wings were splattered in black dots here and there. She had a black pointy beak and long, black claws. She looked intimidating but her eyes show with curiosity. Silver-mist was young and seemed nice.

" Kowalski". He said after a moment and stumbled up.

" You alright, Kowalski"? She asked and offered me a wing of assistants. He nodded and shook the dizziness off as she yanked me up.

" Yeah, thanks Silver-mist".

" So what's a penguin doing in the winter forest? And you can Misty". She asked.

" I er got dropped off here". He lied to her. If he told her the truth she would think I was insane.

" Dropped off here? By who? Were they a hunter? Are they penguins too"? She blurted out. He signed, there was no way he would make up that big of a lie and get away with it.

" Well sent here actually. It was a red panda and she attacked my friend. But I couldn't help in time because I was sent here and where exactly is here anyways"? I looked around at the icy forest, clueless.

" Sweet free Canada". Misty paused. " Are you...shivering? Aren't you a penguin that lives in Antarctica? Like all penguins"? Misty asked, titling her head slightly.

" Y-yeah, I'm a penguin. A w-warm climate penguin witch is e-existent". I stuttered over the cold and I could see my breath as I talked.

" Oh, never hear of a warm climate penguin. Want to head to my tree? It warmer there than out here in the snow". Misty explained and whispered. " I got a nice little underground space, but don't tell anyone 'round here. They'll try to take it over". She explained. He seemed not like the other owls 'round here and pretty lost. Couldn't leave 'em here to freeze to death.

I nodded, glad that I could trust someone in this deadly woods. I followed her as she started walking. " Who's the they"? I asked as I waddled next to her.

" Most of the owls here. Can't trust anyone out here. But you can trust me, torturing animals isn't on my hobby list". Misty explained and stopped at a big rock. " This is the place. Just crawl through here and I'll meet you down stairs". The snowy owl explained before flying into the air. Kowalski lifted the rock aside and looked at the black tunnel. I could fit through easily. He thought as he crawled inside and covered the entrance with the rock. After a good minute I showed up in a room.

The ceiling was tall enough so he could stand straight and the ground was dirt. There was a little pile of dead mice and rats in one corner and 3 nests made out of leafs in the other corners. There was another tunnel leading upwards and there was a tunnel I came out of. It was cozy. Then Misty came sliding down the upward tunnel and then dusted herself off. " Ah, you made it". She commented, coming forward.

" Nice place you have here". I complemented, looking around a little more.

" Thanks. And I hope you don't mind my sister and brother. They should be coming soon but there nice too". Misty replied and pointed her noes to a nest. " You can stay here for now. I think a snow storm is coming in this evening so your welcome to stay here". He smiled slightly.

" Thanks, Misty. I just hope my friends are alright". Kowalski said sitting down.

" Why, what happened to them"? She asked.

" They got separated and I don't know where. One of them seemed injured and the other two might be also". I explained sadly to her. Then I heard someone sliding down a tunnel. Then two owls appeared at the end and shook themselves.

" Hey, what's up with the duck"? A males voice said coming from one of the owls. He looked almost exactly like Misty but had more spots all over and yellow eyes.

" Ugh, Harry. Your so dumb! It a penguin, ya dummy". Misty groaned and I nodded.

" I heard of penguins! Jack saw one before"! The other owl squeaked. Her voice was high and she seemed like a tween, unlike Misty who was a teen. She had a few spots on her wings and golden eyes. " I'm winter". She introduced herself.

" I'm Kowalski. Nice to meet you two". I greeted them and they did a slight smile.

" And I found Kowalski and said he can stay with us for the next few days". Misty explained to her siblings.

"Alright. I was going to hunt anyways. Hey um Kowalski, what do ducks- er penguins eat"? Harry asked me.

" Doubt you find any but fish". I said and hope he found some. I would have to be on the near death of starvation to eat a bloody gutty dead mouse. I ate krill once, but it wasn't as good as nice fish. Harry nodded.

" I'm sure I can find some inside the lake so I'll be back by morning. You guys should rest up". Harry commented before jumping up into the tunnel.

" Bye"! Winter called to Harry and curled up in a nest in a corner. I soon heard her snoring and Misty curled up inside the other nest. After a while I heard both of there snoring. But I didn't sleep.

All I thought of was the others. Rico would prombly destroy half a city to find us, Private would freak out and Skipper was still injured and I think pretty badly. I was grateful that Misty found me, but I still wasn't sure about them. Owls are quite... different animals. Unpredictable you could say. And they seemed a little _too _friendly. I'd just have to sleep with one eye open.

* * *

**Sorry I tried to make the chapter longer but you know, Thanksgiving and all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I haven't updated this story in a while... I hope my reviewers come back! So enjoy a new chapie. **

* * *

Private's P.O.V

I felt dizzy as I fluttered my eyes open. I couldn't understand it, one moment I'm New York and the next I'm - here. Here was a city. A pretty big one with the gray skyscrapers and a few bare trees. I was sitting on the middle of a small brick bridge and snow flurries sprinkled down. I noticed there was a small frozen river under me and brown plants popped up from the ice. Bushes lay around and only a few people strutted out in the snow.

I really have no clue what happened. Just a red panda smirking at us and she pressed a button on her remote witch most likely got me here. I had no clue where Here was. All I knew is that this is a big city with a bridge. Not very helpfully.

I just sat up and thought for a minute. I didn't want to panic and have animal control after me again. That happens way to much back at home, never mind Here. I heard my breathing steady and I got up to look around. I was pretty sure I was in a park- but it wasn't central park. There was no snow on the ground at home but there was Here. I looked at the sky puzzled before I heard the screech of wheels.

I jerk my head around to see a girl get off her bike. She looked like she was a tween and had curly red-brown hair and green eyes. She wore a light, fluffy, purple jacket and baggy jeans. Her blue bike was shinning as the sun reflected off of it. The girl looked puzzled down at me. " A penguin"? She asked herself and titled her head. She was a pretty child. She cautiously put her hand near me, as if she was seeing if I would bite.

Maybe I should run. Maybe she was dangerous or was a hunter's daughter. Or possibly a hunter herself. But all those paranoid questions never reached me as she began to pet me. It felt nice to know I wasn't completely alone. She scooped me up and placed me inside her basket. If I hear her enough, she could say where the heck we are or _something _useful. So I didn't struggle and nip her.

" My father won't be back for a few days so you can stick around my place for a little bit". The older child said putting me inside her bicycle's basket. I knew I should find another way of finding out my location. But the thought of a place to stay and most likely food made it hard to resist. " Oh, and I'm Ruby".


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup, this is how I spend Christmas eve at 9:00 PM. By updating my POM stories!**

* * *

I blinked. I blinked again and again. I couldn't help it, I couldn't believe I was just in New York and now I'm Here. Once I got over shock ( witch only took a couple seconds) I felt sticky water on my feet.

When I looked down, I realized I was on the shore of a swamp. A tree was agents my back and a few more were scattered around the shore line and inside the water. There was more but dark nighttime mist shroud the area. I peered around puzzled, it was winter so why wasn't there snow? My eyes widen twice as much as I realized how far away from home I was.

But that was interrupted when I felt someone bump into me. " Hey"! I growled and jerked around to see a raccoon climbing up a tree. He was brownish-gray all over and had a black stripped tail. I couldn't get a better look because he jumped into the hole of the tree. But at the sound of my cracked voice, his head popped up.

" Oh sorry! There's a bobcat come- ". Now only the raccoon's yellow eyes shown and full nighttime came into place. I saw his eyes disappear and I heard growling behind me. I jerked around to see the just the outline of a bobcat and it's piercing green eyes. I got into a fighting stance but even I knew I couldn't fight this big cat. Nor out-run the bobcat.

" W_hat _do we have here"? The bobcat, who I got realized was a female huntress, meowed. She was still stalking me, but seemed a bit curious about her discovery. " What are you? One of those flying birds"? She asked and her voice always hissed on the letter ' s'. I don't think she wanted to hiss, it was just her voice.

" A penguin. The ones that don't fly but swim". I replied even though I was still in my attack stance and knew she wouldn't understand me.

" A swimming bird? You must be a rule breaker, aren't you"? She said and gave me a good scanning. " You look well fed for a wild animal". She licked her lips. "They didn't name me Huntress for nothing". The young wild bobcat said and before she had the chance to pounce I climbed up the tree behind me. I heard the raccoon snap from below me.

" Hey, find another tree. You'll give us away"! The raccoon hissed but gasped as a tiny raccoon child fell out of the tree hole and plummeted to the ground. Out of instinct- when the baby reached the ground ( and landed on soft moss hill in the water) I jumped down and went in front of the raccoon.

" You better move if you don't want to be eaten". Huntress hissed and extended her claws. I took a threatening step forward and coughed up a stick of a lit dynamite.

" You leave or your get kaboomed". I said and just to show her I regurgitated a small one and threw it far away. A few seconds later, a small boom was heard a a cloud of grey smoke was in sight. Huntress' eyes widen before scurrying out of sight. I blew out the TNT and after a few moments, the Raccoon came down with two kits in his mouth. He placed them down on the mini above ground hill and nodded at me.

" Thank you...". He paused.

" Rico". I finished for him and placed the kit down on the hill. The kit looked up thankfully at me and smiled and said a weak thank you. It was a male.

" Yeah, thank you Rico. Now what do you want? Our food supply? Our tree? One of my kits to eat"? The male raccoon asked. I looked at him bewildered.

" Why would I eat one of your kits"? I asked. I mean, I just saved one. Did he really think I was gonna make sure the bobcat doesn't get it and I do? That's sick!

" You saved my child. I know you want a reward of something". He pushed over the runt of the group. Her eyes were round and she shivered slightly. " You can have her to eat, she is the weak runt". The raccoon said.

" Wha? I'm not gonna _eat _a _kit. _Why would you think a penguin would eat a baby helpless kit"? I asked.

He shrugged. " That just how it is. You saved my strongest son from dying so I have to give you a kit to eat". He glanced back at his kits. There was three, one female and two males. " I used to have five kits and a mate. My kit was weak and in terrible pain so my mate had a bobcat kill the kit at the price of her life also. Now these kits keep getting hurt and falling out of the trees. My other kit fell out of the tree and a cougar got her". The adult raccoon explained sadly.

I had to get out of here soon. Bobcats, cougars were all dangerous and stuff. But animals so hungry they'll help one kit out and all the other babies are sacrificed? Nature was cruel. " Sorry to hear. But you would really give your runt for animals to eat"? I asked.

" She is the youngest so they say that is a chance they won't survive so better her that the eldest. But I wouldn't really want to give her up for animals to eat. That usually what animals want". The raccoon said.

" Well..". I paused.

" Freddy". The raccoon replied.

" Well I don't want to kill them. I always help animals out at my zoo at home. I only eat fish so don't worry". I paused, glancing at the kits.

" I am afraid they won't make it out here in the wild. Too many predators and their too clumsily. I give them three days tops". Freddy said. I looked at the little kit in front of me. Her eyes were watery and she licked at her paw nervously.

" How about I take two kits? I won't eat them, I promise. I could bring them to a nice zoo and the zookeepers give them shelter, food and water. I am heading there next". I paused because my throat was killing me from the talking. I took a deep breath before continuing. I smiled at the little nervous she-kit in front of me. " I'll take her and you can choose one of the males to give to me. Sound like a deal"? I asked.

Freddy thought of a second. " You will take care of them? You promise on your life"? Freddy asked seriously.

" I promise with my life that I will take care of two of them as if it were myself". I announced. The little girl was the only one who was paying attention and the two boys were play fighting.

" Alright, then deal. I'll give you Lilly and Rocky. Ricky is the eldest and strongest so I'll keep him with me. Kits, come over here"! Freddy called and Rocky and Ricky swam through the swamp to the shore where me, Freddy and Lilly were.

" What is it dad"? Rocky asked.

" You know how Lilly fell out of the tree? Well Rico protected her and said he wasn't going to eat any of us. So I want Rocky and Lilly to go with Rico to the zoo". Ricky and Rocky gasped but Lilly stayed quiet. I guess runts didn't have good sibling-ship. I gently picked Lilly up and placed her on my shoulder. Rocky, Ricky and Freddy had their conversation while me and Lilly talked.

" I'm glad to leave". Lilly said softly and she cuddled with my shoulder. After a little bit, Freddy came over to us.

" Well I guess it's just Lilly going with you". Freddy said and pointed to a tree. " I'm not sure if penguins sleep in tree's but that's our extra tree. You can sleep there and in the morning you can go head to that zoo". Freddy replied and gave Lilly'd flipper a slight squeeze. " Sleep tight and I will never forget you".

" Me either". Lilly said softly and licked her father paw before Freddy disappeared into his tree along with Rocky and Ricky behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Skipper's POV

I'm gonna _kill _Safara when I get the chance. She is part of a bad organization who tracks down certain animals. Well apparently I was on this list and had Safara assigned to me. But soon I was on their top ten targets list and Safara became a captain and got to make her own group. I know their is five animals assigned to me. I knew there was Safara but I don't know the other four. Another mystery for another time. But voices snapped me out of my thoughts.

"... Is he alive"? One voice said.

" Yeah, he's breathing so he must be". Another female voice replied back.

" Oh, he's awake". The first voice said as I opened my eyes. Two tiny little blue penguins were next to me. That shocked me so much I almost hit my head on the tree that was leaning on. But they titled their heads. Dizziness and pain throbbed inside my head and I did a small groan. Then one of the penguins turned and left. I didn't think these two knew each other.

" Hey, what happened to you"? She asked. " Oh, and I'm Hazel".

" Got attacked. Where are we"? I asked Hazel and she looked slightly puzzled for a second but answered anyways.

" This is Cincinnati, Ohio. Did you loose your memory or something? You seemed pretty scratched up". Hazel replied before climbing up the tree. Did I loose my memory? No, I could remember everything that happened.

" Ohio? And no I can remember most stuff". Then I felt my cheek with my flipper. Defiantly remember how Safara attacked me and how the guys disappeared. The guys! At that thought I tried to stand, but fell back down as pain flowed through my foot. Then Hazel crawled down the tree with moss on her back. " What the moss for"? I asked.

" I'm not just gonna let you bleed to death". She replied once she reached the ground.

" But how does moss help"? I asked as she grabbed some cobwebs. " Cobwebs"? I asked her puzzled.

" There herbs. Aka nature's resources for healing. Do you know how herbs work"?

I shook my head. She didn't answer but went around and gathered some supplies. She came back later with stuff inside her beak and on her back. I scanned the resources Hazel placed on the ground. There was a little pile of cobwebs, big, green leafs, a little pile of moss and a marigold flower . I was really curious to see what all this was about so I payed total attention.

" What the spiderwebs for"? I asked.

" It'll stop your bleeding. Here". Hazel handed me some moss and I looked over at her. " Put it up to your cheek. It will stop your bleeding also". The blue penguin explained and I felt her wrap cobwebs around my leg. She smeared the flower petals into the extra moss. " The yellow flower petal's prevent infections for happening. It's called a marigold flower". She explained and added some green leafs into the mix. " Are you be yourself here"? Hazel asked.

" Yeah, till I get to New York". I replied and her eyes widened.

" New York? Your from New York"?!She asked. I nodded.

" Yeah, I live at the zoo they have with my three friends. They're a bunch of animals there. Lemurs, Flamingo's, foxes, otters, penguins..". I flinched at the end, not wanting to think about my friends who are lost somewhere. My eyes watered slightly.

" Homesick"? Hazel asked. I just merely nodded. After a few moments she spoke up. " This may sting". She said with a apologetic smile before pressing the moss with herbs on my leg. I flinched again and the stinging lasted several seconds but then it subsided.

" Thanks". I said as she took a blade of grass to tie the moss onto my leg.

" No problem ". Hazel replied and sat down next to me. If she was standing, she would be up to my stomach in height. " How'd you end up here in the forest"? She asked.

" I..I really don't know. One minute I was in New York, chained to the wall along with my friends and then fighting a red panda. The Next minute I'm pinned down and my friends start disappearing. Then I was sent here to this tree after the fight". I explained to the blue bird.

" That doesn't sound like it would happen a lot". Hazel said.

" Actually it happens many times. Could be a red panda, snake, dolphin, squirrel, messed-up rat, Kangaroo, a puffin, lobsters, lemur, gigantic fish and that's just to name a few". I muttered.

" You have a lot of enemies. I have a few blue penguin enemies but believe me, their enough". Hazel said and paused. " Witch one gave you that scar on your foot"? I looked down at my foot, forgetting that was one of the few that actually showed. I did a short chuckle and got a confused look from Hazel.

" Got drunk one day with my friend Johnson and we went to do some training. He dropped the knife on my foot but didn't mean to". Hazel looked confused. This was a middle of a forest so I doubt she would know. " A drink you - well drink and your sight gets fuzzy and you get a bit loopy". I explained a she nodded. " That was a long time ago". I remember that clearly. It was a party where Kowalski, Rico, Me and Johnson went invited too. Kowalski was the only one that didn't go and Rico didn't drink any that day. Thank god that Private didn't see me like that. I hope Kowalski keeps those pictures on a tall shelf. I paused as the conversation took a break. But moments later, I kept it going.

" How did you know what herbs to use"? I asked. She did a slight smile.

" My mother taught me. She was the zoo's healer". Hazel explained as she wondered around the area.

" Habitat? You lived at a zoo before"? I asked.

" Yeah, it was a run-down zoo. But they only had penguins their. At least one of all the species. One looked like you. White stomach, White face, Black back, black tail feathers and orange beak. My mother, Sister and I lived there for a while. I started to get sick of it and when the zoo was going to be shut-down, I said goodbye and left to this forest. My mother and sister went their separate ways to zoo's across the country. But back at the zoo, we would always escape and she would show me the different herbs and worlds wonders". Hazel explained with a small, weak smile. " The zoo animals there were all messed up. The African penguins got loose from the habitat during zoo hours, The rock-hopper's always took your food and the yellow-eyed penguins never came out of their habitat". She finished and handed me a few leafs.

" What are these"? I asked Hazel.

" They're Ragweed, It helps with your strength. This herb you just eat, nothing to complicated". She said and ate her own leaf. I heard the tree's rustle and I jerk my head to that direction. Hazel laughed.

" Do you ever relax? Tree's rustle a lot, so get used to it".

" Not to often, always on high alert. You never know what will happen with the team I have. Kowalski blows up his lab, Rico will break a window and Private will blast the speakers out of the TV. Plus at least twenty enemies after you and rampaging gorilla's on the loose- who can? The only time like that is what I get is when I don't sleep a day". I muttered. Hazel eyed me for a second.

" I was gonna say, you do look exhausted. Why don't you sleep"? She asked. I hesitated but then nodded. I couldn't move much so I just rested my head back, with Hazel drifting into sleep. But before I felt asleep, Hazel asked me something.

" Oh, you never told me your name. What is it"? She asked. I was alright half asleep, so I actually said my real name.

" Cody". I muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
